


falling star

by jaylene



Series: Fluff Fridays [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, they become penpals, thus begins a shared love of succulents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene





	

“Next!”

Sakura steps forward, taking her bundle of waivers and nondisclosures with her. She glances down at the seated attendant, nervously pressing the papers into his hands. He begins to flip through them and Sakura glances around, filled with nervous energy.

This is the first time she has been to Suna since becoming a ninja. She remembers, vaguely, that she came here with her parents on a business trip when she was quite young, maybe four or five. The memories are hazy, but the way the sun beats down upon her is as familiar as it is abrasive.

“Everything seems to be in order here,” the chunin says, stamping the packet. “Take this pass; it’ll be keyed to your chakra. You’ll be staying in the Konohagakure suite. The exams begin in three days’ time.”

“Thank you,” Sakura says, taking the card from him.

He eyes her before smirking. “You might want to purchase a cloak of some sort. You’re bound to be sunburned like this.”

Sakura flushes but nods in thanks before stepping away. She weaves her way through the crush of people, taking her time to examine the tough materials used to build the buildings around her. Most are made in curving angles, smoothed by the harsh weather. It is alien to her, the unforgiving sunlight, the earthy buildings, and the stinging sand, but it is not necessarily unwelcomed.

In some ways, it feels like a cleaning, a scourging of her soul.

(Secretly, Sakura is glad of it.)

“Sakura!” Ino exclaims, running over to her, short hair now hanging past her shoulders and framing her collarbones in an attractive manner. She, unlike Sakura, has chosen to grow it out once more. “Did you manage to turn it all in without trouble?”

“Of course!” Sakura says. “Tsunade-shishou has me do paperwork sometimes. This is nothing compared to that.”

Ino rolls her eyes but links arms with her regardless. “Chōji is already at the vendors as expected. I doubt he’ll come up for air for a few hours.”

Sakura nods. “That’s fine. We did come early for a reason. Let’s go put everything in the room and then we can go purchase some necessities. Shishou hasn’t taught me how to heal sunburn yet.”

“Sure you couldn’t figure it out?” Ino ribs lightly, smile tempering the jab. They are tentatively rebuilding their friendship after…well, Team Seven. Ino catches the way Sakura’s eyes fall and tugs her closer. “Hey, let’s enjoy our time here. We’re in a new country, how cool is that?”

Sakura smiles, nudging Ino in the side. They head toward the embassy, arm in arm.

* * *

Hours later, donned in their new cloaks, Sakura and Ino sit with Chōji at a rather fancy restaurant that Sakura _really_ doesn’t think she can afford on her genin/apprenticeship salary. Chōji, however, doesn’t seem to find it concerning.

“It’s fine, Sakura,” Ino says, shaking her head. “Chōji has connections that come of being Akimichi. There’s a code among chefs.”

Chōji nods, distracted as he is by the menu. “Everyone in the restaurant world plays a game of barter and trade. We’ll receive a heavy discount in return for an honest critique from me about the food as well as some tips.” He shrugs. “It’s just the way this works.”

 “Really?” Sakura asks. “I had no idea that the Akimichi name carried across nation borders.”

Chōji smiles, satisfied. “We run a bit differently than the other clans, not so big into prestige, but I can honestly say that we have connections in every nation.”

Sakura grins. “It’s kind of similar to my family,” she explains. “We have merchanting ties in each nation. I’ve actually been here before, a long time ago.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Ino demands through a veneer of hurt.

“There isn’t much to tell,” Sakura replies. “We were here for a few days. I played at the park while my parents were in meetings. I left with a pretty severe sunburn.”

Ino nods, appeased. “So how do we go about this Chōji?”

Chōji folds the menu and looks to the staff. “We’ll have one of everything on the menu,” he tells the waiter. After he leaves, he says to his companions, “A part of the deal is that I try a bit of everything. You can try what you like and then order a full meal from there.”

“I’m so glad you’re our meal ticket,” Ino says, pumping an arm in victory. “Shikamaru is going to be so jealous that he missed out.”

“That could also be because he wants to meet that girl from Suna again,” Chōji says, amused. “What was her name again? Starts with a ‘t’ right?”

“Temari,” Sakura says, suddenly subdued. Neither of her friends notice thankfully. She clenches her hands, remembering the exam where everything, _everyone_ , went wrong. The Suna siblings were a part of that…under orders from the man they thought was their father. He was dead, wasn’t he? They were still trying to determine who would take on the mantle of Kazekage as the council held everything together.

Sakura frowns.

In Suna at least, the Kage title goes to a direct family member.

Who would take it?

Sakura shivers, disliking the idea that _any_ of the three would become Kazekage. They were still so young and…Sakura closes her eyes against the memories.

Well, she has her own biases.

Maybe they would be good to Suna.

Sakura blinks out of her reverie as a parade of waiters bring out plate after plate of delicacies. The one placed in front of her releases a tantalizing aroma that sets Sakura’s mouth to watering.

She glances at Chōji who smiles back at her. “Go for it,” he says benevolently, already starting in on what appears to be a rich stew.

During their voyage here, food had tasted of sand and grit; an unfortunate side effect of traversing the desert. And so they delve into what feels like the first meal they’ve had in weeks. It is strange fare, all spices and heat, as if reflective of its environment.

However, Sakura finds that she likes it, these flavors packed into such small morsels. It may burn, but somehow she finds the pain pleasurable.

“What is this?” Sakura asks, biting into a piece of meat and nearly groaning at its buttery texture.

“You sure you want to know?” Chōji asks, amused. Sakura swallows the bite and nods. “Duck tongue.”

Ino chokes on her own food, trying to keep from laughing at Sakura’s pale expression. She fails miserably.

Sakura stares down at the seemingly innocuous dish with a thoughtful frown. Then, with a sigh, she picks up another piece.

* * *

Sakura sits upon the domed roof of their building, listening to the nightlife of Suna. It is in many ways different. Konoha is lively during the day. Suna, well, Suna comes alive at night.

She supposes it makes sense as the temperature drops to a chilliness that she unaccustomed to. She wraps her arms around her legs, pulling them up under the cloak. The dull roar of city life bustles along beneath her, lights twinkling from strings hanging from building to building. This place is so different than Konoha, but it is not a bad thing.

In fact, as the breeze caresses her chapped cheeks, Sakura finds that she quite likes this. It is an adventure, one that is secret and held only by her. Chakra flares behind her in greeting.

Perhaps not.

Sakura turns, expecting Chōji or Ino.

What she finds instead is Gaara.

Sakura leaps to her feet, immediately taking a defensive position as her heart hammers away in her ears. How could she be so stupid? She let her guard down and now-

Visions, visceral as the day they happened, hit her. Standing before a demon, kunai unwieldy in hand. A clawed hand incasing her. The grit of sand rubbing against her sensitive skin, abrading her. Squeezing. Squeezing. _Squeezing_.

“What is it?” she asks, voice cracking.

He just watches her with those distant sea foam eyes, made prominent by the kohl lining. Finally, he raises his hands and Sakura flinches, expecting them to contort in one of his techniques. Well two can play at that game. Her hands are flickering with green light when Gaara holds open palms toward her in the universal sign of peace.

Sakura drops her hands but holds her stance, wary.

“I didn’t expect anyone to be awake,” Gaara says, voice quiet and rough.

“Just not used to it out here,” Sakura says. “It sounds different.”

He nods. “That’s how it was in Konoha for me.”

They fall into an awkward silence and Sakura wonders why he just won’t leave. When it becomes apparent that he is there to stay for whatever reason, Sakura sighs. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I don’t,” is his terse response.

“Oh,” Sakura says and, before she can stop herself, she adds, “ _Really_?” He looks at her, eyes narrowed. “It’s just…well, I’m training to be a medic and that just seems impossible. Do you really go without sleep completely?”

He shrugs, though Sakura sees his stance relaxing. “Yes,” he says. “I can…meditate. Sometimes. Shukaku keeps me from doing so, otherwise.”

Sakura keeps herself from reacting to this enlightening information. Jinchuuriki. It explains some things. She swallows against her fears, against the bedtime stories she’s heard about the evils of jinchuuriki and just looks at him.

He seems tired and…lost in some way. Naruto saw the value in his life, even after nearly being killed. Now, a year later, maybe she can try to give a little.

For Naruto’s sake.

“That must be exhausting,” Sakura says, taking a breath and a bit of a leap as she resettles herself into her seat.

She still faces him, is still ready for anything he may throw at her. Thus, Sakura can see the way his eyes go wide at her display of trust. When he actually takes a seat next to her, not all that close, Sakura nearly flinches in surprise.

“It is,” he says, blunt and straight to the point.

They sit in silence, uncomfortable and on edge until Sakura finally says, “How are you?”

“How…am I?” he repeats, confused.

“It’s been a year since we last…met,” she says, trying to be tactful about their fights. “What have you been doing since then? I’ve started training to be a medic.”

“I have been building bonds with my siblings,” he says, brows furrowed. “Naruto said that I should.”

“Naruto did?” Sakura asks, unable to help a smile even as her heart aches. It’s been six months since he left and it still hurts. “That’s great! How is it going?”

Gaara shrugs, but Sakura could swear that there is the slightest of smiles curling his lips. “It is…strange, but it’s good.”

Sakura glances at him and smiles. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

* * *

The light and heat streaming in through the small window wakes Sakura. She sits up in her bed, rumpled. A glance around the room tells her that Ino and Chōji have already left, probably to explore. Sakura rubs at her eyes, tired.

She sits up in bed and begins to get ready, pondering her activities for the day. She’s a bit surprised that she’s still whole and in one piece after her close encounter with Gaara, but he didn’t seem intent upon harming her. Thank goodness for that. She pulls on the cloak and steps outside, meandering along the dusty streets.

Tsunade-shishou told her about the veritable array of medicinal plants here in Suna, more even than Konoha. They keep them in greenhouses, to protect against the arid weather.

Sakura knows the basic layout of Suna from the maps that Tsunade-shishou had her memorize so she passes the Kage Tower easily and comes upon the glass buildings that house the plants.

Sakura chooses one of the many at random and presses the embassy key against the door, grinning as it clicks open. She steps into the muggy room, staring in wonder at the incredible colors all around her. She moves to explore a feathery blue plant, mindful of the fact that more of these are used to make poison than to make antidotes.

“Who are you?”

Sakura jumps back, meeting the gaze of the oldest person she has ever seen. The diminutive woman glares up at her, power crackling in her stance. “I’m Haruno Sakura,” Sakura replies, wondering how much trouble she is in.

“Konoha, huh?” the woman asks, eyeing her shrewdly. “I’m Chiyo.”

“Chiyo the Poison Mistress?” Sakura asks before she can stop herself.

Thankfully, the older woman just cackles. “I suppose you’ve been training with the Slug Princess to know that nickname. It’s been decades since I’ve heard that one. Did she send you here to steal my secrets?”

“N-no, not at all,” Sakura stammers. “I was just wanting to explore. I’m being taught about medicinal plants right now and—”

“It’s fine, girlie,” Chiyo says, smirking up at her. “You’re free to roam. Be careful, nothing’s labeled.” Her smirk widens. “It’s part of the fun. I look to seeing what you manage to come up with a few years down the line.”

Sakura watches as Chiyo leaves before turning to her surroundings. She smiles, eyes alight.

It’s time to play.

* * *

This time Sakura isn’t nearly as alarmed when Gaara lands on the roof, though she is a little surprised that he has chosen to visit her again. She glances up from her clippings that she is in the process of potting and grooming, gives him a brief smile, and returns to her plants.

It may be foolish, but Sakura just can’t find it in herself to be afraid of him.

She listens to the soft thump as he takes a seat near her, close enough this time that she can feel his heat.

“What are you doing?” he asks, head cocked to the side.

“Chiyo-sama let me gather clippings from a few of the plants,” Sakura says. “None of the lethal ones, obviously but a few strains of succulents that we don’t get in Konoha.” She glances up, fixating on his face when she sees his curiosity. “Want to help?”

Gaara blinks and Sakura is almost positive that it is his way of showing surprise. “How?”

“Hold this pot,” Sakura says, pressing the terracotta into his hands. She can feel him flinch as their hands touch but he grips the pot firmly, looking down at it with a look of determination. “So the potting soil for each of these is different based on the type of plant it is. This is Phalaenopsis aphrodite,” Sakura says as she settles the white budded succulent into the pot. “It’s an orchid but it is also a succulent. It needs a richer soil; it’s used to humid climates.”

“It grows here naturally?” Gaara asks, looking down at it in awe.

“No, not naturally,” Sakura replies. “The desert is usually too harsh for these plants. These are grown in the greenhouses that Chiyo-sama keeps. Have you ever visited?”

“A few times when I was young,” Gaara says, eyes darkened with memories. “I wasn’t there for the plants.”

Something about his body language tells her that these are ugly memories. Memories similar to her own from childhood. Did he have an Ino? Sakura presses her hand to his, squeezing.

She blinks as the sand from his gourd, which has been set aside and forgotten up to this point, hisses to life, encircling her wrist. The sand scrapes against her skin, warningly. Sakura looks up into Gaara’s eyes, keeping her expression carefully neutral.

“Gaara, am I hurting you?” Sakura asks. He slowly shakes his head. “I grabbed your hand because I wanted to comfort you. It’s something that friends do. If I am making you uncomfortable I can let go. Do you want me to let go?”

Gaara shakes his head and the sand around her wrist tightens for a moment before releasing entirely. “I’m sorry,” he says, guilt writ across his face.

“It’s fine,” Sakura says with an easy acceptance. “Not nearly as scary as the last time your sand came out to play.” Gaara watches her, wary. Sakura cannot help but begin to laugh at the look on his face. She hears his sand stir as his nervousness spikes. “It’s-it’s fine,” she says between giggles. “Truly it is. It’s just—you look so anxious!”

Gaara’s lips quirk up at the edges. “Are we really?”

“Really what?” Sakura asks, releasing his hand.

“Really friends?” he asks. “Like you said, earlier.”

“I’d like to be,” she says.

Her heart nearly melts as his face splits into a genuine smile. She feels her pulse pick up and wonders at it. Is she scared? Is it the food she ate earlier?

“I’d really like that,” he replies softly.

Sakura sticks her hand out to him. “I’m Haruno Sakura, it’s wonderful to meet you.”

“Sabaku no Gaara,” he says, taking her hand firmly, heedless of the fact that it is covered in dirt. They jump at the jolt they feel. “Nice to meet you.”


End file.
